mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
MySims Wiki:Suggestions
Welcome to the MySims Wiki Suggestions page, also known as Crideas (a mixture of Create and Ideas)! This page is for any suggestions and ideas users may have for this wiki, whether to improve it, or to share creative ideas with other users that will in some way be helpful and beneficial for this wiki. If you have an idea, please make a section on this page and explain your idea. All ideas and suggestions are to be discussed on the talk page. After disscussion with the wiki community and careful consideration among the Admins, the cridea will be either APPROVED or DENIED. Word Bubbles HI, IT IS BLANKY HERE WITH ANOTHER FANTASTIC PRODUCT. o.o Plain words just too ugly for you? Want some...PIZAZZ on your flippin' discussions on MySims Wiki? Good for YOU, because oh, look at what I flippin' made...A WORD BUBBLE. It's a bubble. WITH WORDS ON IT! And you can get a pretty avatar too if you want, I don't give a flippin' potato. You can add some fantastic colors, and like...many other very fantastic things. How about just going to the FLIPPIN' page and go learn more? YOU WILL NOT REGRET IT! I mean, look at this pretty word bubble I made for myself! It's like MAGIC! Go get yours today. @.@ :Cridea submitted by BlankyXP Cridea APPROVED, see Template:Word Bubble Userboxes Hi, I'm Orange Yoda, and I have an idea that we should have userboxes on this wikia. The only userbox there is right now is the Administration userbox. Some userboxes could be:Your favourite Sim,Your favourite Game,Your favourite Blueprint/Scroll and Your favourite kart from MySims Racing. Do you like it? :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Cridea APPROVED, see My Sims Wiki:Userboxes Troubleshooting Yeah, I came up with Crideas and I'm ACL! I have an idea for a troubleshooting guide for all the MySims games (mainly the PC one). Oh and if you make this guide I have the first question. See it here. :Cridea submitted by Animal Crossing Leader '''Cridea DENIED', we already have something like this, see FAQ Voting We should be able to vote for featured articles, areas, sims ect. Like make a template that says "This article is nominated for a featured article. To support or appose go to /Featured." :Cridea submitted by FANMAN175 Category:Community '''Cridea DENIED', this wiki is too small at the moment, perhaps in the future Personality Quiz I have an idea maybe 1 of them which Sim are you things where you answer qustions about yourself and compare it to a Sim who is like that type. Clever isn't it? :Cridea submitted by Jackr12 Cridea DENIED Gift Boxes :Cridea submitted by Game-fanatic Cridea APPROVED Featured User I've saw that a couple of wikis have these and maybe it'd be kind of cool to show a featured user every month or so. :Cridea submitted by JenKunoichi351 Cridea PENDING (check the talk page for the discussion about this cridea) Emoticons/Smilies I saw this on both the Banjo Kazooie/ Star Wars Fanon wikis. You can check out the emoticons that are from the Star Wars Fanon wiki here. This is exactly the smilies from the Banjo Kazooie wiki (they copied it from SWF). It's like smilies from MSN/E-Mail. :Cridea submitted by Orange Yoda Cridea PENDING (check the talk page for the discussion about this cridea)